The invention concerns bending machines, for bending tubular steel and like elongate workstock.
Bending machines are known wherein the workstock is supported across a pair of wing dies below a former which is moved towards and between the dies which move arcuately, against a resistance, as the former moves between them to bend the workstock. However in such machines the free end portions of the workstock are caused to swing or move through large angles during bending, which limits the usefulness of such machines.
Bending machines are also known in which the movement of the workstock is limited. Such machines generally comprise a former, a clamp device, a tool mounted on a bending arm, and mechanisms to cause a sequence of operations to bend the workstock. These mechanisms generally include at least a mechanism to actuate the clamp device to secure the workstock and move it towards the former, a mechanism for moving the tool towards the former to clamp the workstock therebetween, and a mechanism for moving the bending arm to cause the tool to move about the former to bend the workstock. Such machines are often costly, complex and relatively cumbersome, and involve repetitive movement of flexible hydraulic hoses required to supply power for actuating the tool.